


Justify

by RosalindBeatrice



Series: McLennon Drabbles [2]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: Break Up, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindBeatrice/pseuds/RosalindBeatrice
Summary: I forgot what the prompt word was. @savageandwise will remember. UPDATE: We think it was justify.Context: https://www.beatlesbible.com/1970/04/10/paul-mccartney-announces-the-beatles-split/





	Justify

On 10 April at five past noon, the phone at Cavendish rings just as Paul anticipated it would. Linda is in the kitchen with Mary on her hip, stirring batter in a bowl.   
  
“Hello?” he says, into the receiver.  
  
“What the fuck, Paul!” says the voice on the other line.  
  
“What?” he says. He still loves playing nonchalant, and even doubly so since John isn’t there to tell can’t tell how his heart has quickened and can’t call his bluff.  
  
“If I were there right now, I’d belt you in your stupid fucking gob,” says John.  
  
“Anything else?” he says, making sure to sound cool and bored.  
  
“Have you forgotten who started it?” says John, his voice rising. “You’ve got no fucking right—“  
  
“Sure. You started it and I’m ending it.”  
  
A very sick feeling is beginning to hit Paul. John’s tone is saying that actually he hadn’t meant to end it; he’d just been bluffing all along and Paul had fallen for it. He’d pulled the pin on the grenade and lobbed it skyward, no putting it back.  
  
It dawns that he’s just made the most terrible miscalculation of his life.  
  
“—you’ve got _no fucking right_ , do you hear me—“  
  
“I don’t have to explain myself to you,” Paul says, trying his hardest not to let his voice betray that he’s about to be seriously sick.  
  
“I know what this is about, you bastard,” John is continuing, practically screaming.  
  
Linda stirs her batter in such a wooden manner that he can tell she’s pretending not to listen. He can’t wait to give her hell as soon as John hangs up.  
  
“It’s not about that at all,” Paul says.  
  
It is about that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot what the prompt word was. @savageandwise will remember. UPDATE: We think it was justify.
> 
> Context: https://www.beatlesbible.com/1970/04/10/paul-mccartney-announces-the-beatles-split/


End file.
